


Isildur's Bane, Isildur's Heir

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Boromir considers what he has learned at the Council of Elrond.





	Isildur's Bane, Isildur's Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



Boromir understands now the riddle which brought him here from Gondor: Isildur’s Bane and the Halfling, the Sword that was Broken and the one who wields it. There is more he still wishes to know, concerning the Ring and Isildur’s Heir.

The Elves have said the Ring cannot be used as a weapon, but Boromir has doubts. “Be cautious,” his father said before Boromir departed on his journey. “Elves will not lie, for the most part, but they think it no deceit to conceal the truth. Elves and wizards give their counsel as it suits their own purposes.” In all his years of visiting Gondor, Mithrandir never spoke of Aragorn, descendant of Gondor’s kings. What other secrets are the Elves keeping? It suits them, perhaps, that Gondor should not have such strength.

If Boromir had such a thing at the battle for Osgiliath, with the power to cut through the dark web of Sauron’s enchantments, he would not have lost so many good men.

And Aragorn—does he mean to claim the rule of Gondor? What manner of man is he? Is he one Boromir can follow, fight for and die for?

Boromir thinks he likes Aragorn, from their brief speech at the Council. He wants to trust him. Yet can one raised among Elves be a lord of Men? What does Aragorn son of Arathorn know of Gondor, or the fierce love Boromir has for every street and every stone?

 _Be cautious._ Boromir will keep his own counsel, but he will watch and weigh what he hears. He will know Aragorn’s heart better when they have travelled together, when he has seen Aragorn enduring the hardships of the wilderness, when they have fought together and shared a campfire. And he will also learn what he can of the Ring.


End file.
